Love is Yaoi?
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Ulquiorra sigue en su investigacion para entender el corazon, hasta que Rangiku decide darle una ayudita XD


Love is… Yaoi?

jaja esta idea se me ocurrio hacia tiempo, y estaba en mi casa mirando mirando a ver que proyecto mio devia seguir (ademas de los que ya tengo que terminar) y justo vi este, decidi corregir la gramatica un poco, y ahora lo puse aqui, ojala les divierta.

ººººº

Ulquiorra se sentía bien en la casa de Orihime-san, ya saben, salvo la parte del almuerzo, todo estaba bien. Aun le costaba creer que después de todo lo que le hizo a la mujer, ella lo tratara como si fueran amigos de todo la vida, y que todo eso sobre el secuestro, trato carcelero-encarcelado, casi matar a su amor platónico e intento de destruir su pueblo natal, nunca hubiera sucedido. Quizás la mujer estuviera reprimiendo esos recuerdos, o sinceramente ella creía en la bondad que yacía en el fondo, muy, muy, muy, muuuuy en el fondo de su corazón de hollow, que solo después de muchas peleas, supo que tenia.

Y hablando de corazón…

-¿Ulquiorra-san, como vas con tu "investigación"?-pregunto la pelirroja, recogiendo los platos donde hubieran hace unos minutos galletas orneas de chocolate, avena y pimienta.

-Ya me e leído tres de las novelas que me diste, pero todavía sigo sin comprender que es esta "pasión" de la que ustedes los humanos tanto hablan, y que relación tienen con el corazón.

Mientras habla sostenía una novela romántica de esas que venden en las librerías en ofertas de dos por tres, y que las chicas como Orihime y Rukia les fascinaban. Novelas en las que predominaban los dramas, amores prohibidos, treinta hojas seguidas de "te amo, te adoro, huyamos juntos, no podría vivir sin ti" etc, etc. De todo eso, Ulquiorra solo pudo identificar un patrón en todas las novelas de Orihime, la protagonista femenina siempre se veía envuelta en algún peligro, y siempre venia el protagonista masculino a salvarla para "vivir felices para siempre y comer perdices". Algo aquí le sonaba muy familiar, como si el ya hubiera presenciado esto… ¿Y porque su mente respondía con la frase "Síndrome de la princesa en apuros"?

Como sea, esas novelas no parecían llevarlo a nada de lo que el estaba buscando. Suspiro, dejando el libro en la mesa.

-Oh, Ulquiorra-san, no te deprimas, de seguro debo tener otras novelas en mi cuarto, espera, voy por ellas…

El moreno volvió a suspirar, tenia la sospecha de que por lo menos la mitad de sus libros hablarían de alguna mujer siendo vilmente acosado por el malvado de turno, otras cincuenta hojas de "angost", y luego el glorioso rescate de parte del príncipe encantador. Pero bien, no tenia otras fuentes en lo que a sentimientos se trataba, ya había probado los textos científicos, psicológicos y biológicos, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que eso no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Tan tan! ¡Adivina quien es!

Un par de manos le taparon los ojos por detrás. Pero ni hacia falta detectar el reitsu para saber de quien se trataba.-Buenos días Rangiku-san.

-¿Oh? Eres bueno, tu y el capitán siempre adivinan, ¿como es que lo hacen?-se preguntaba la rubia yendo a sentarse al lado del exespada, y claro, el sentir los dos grandes atributos de la mujer a los costados de la cara ayudaba bastante a sacar la respuesta.-Oi, ¿y donde esta Orihime-chan? Y yo que vine de visita y ella ni esta.

-Mas bien dirás que vienes a comer gratis a la casa de Orihime-san.- corrigio el arrancar retomando la lectura.

-Eres malo Ulqui-chan, ¡¿como puedes decir esas cosas de mi?-contesto Rangiku en gesto horrorizado, el cual se desvaneció cuando se puso a leer el titulo de la novela que Ulquiorra leía. -¿Amor en el mar?... ¡Ay Ulqui-chan, no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de novelas!-exclamo sacando el libro de las manos par ojearlo ella misma. Ulquiorra ni se inmuto, la verdad ya había perdido interés en la lectura.

-No realmente, solo quería saber mas sobre el corazón, y estos tan llamados sentimientos y emociones, y me pareció una buena idea investigarlo en la literatura humana.

-¿Y como vas con eso?

-No muy bien, solo es el mismo palabrerío cursi y empalagoso solo que con portada diferente.-termino apoyando su cara en sus manos, en gesto cansado.

-Hmmm… ah, pero esto son solo novelas para niñas.-exclamo Rangiku, luego de hojear la novela.-Tienes suerte de que justo hoy trajera de la cosa buena.- sonrio guiñándole un ojo mientras revisaba su cartera. Ulquiorra sintió una chispa da curiosidad arder nuevamente. La rubio sonrió, encontrando lo que buscaba. -¡Tadan! ¡Este es de mis favoritos!

El poco entusiasmo que Ulquiorra tenia se opaco cuando noto el nuevo libro.-¿Esto es una de esas cosas que llaman manga?

-¡Pues claro, nada mejor que unos buenos dibujos para ayudar a recrearse la pupila!-sonrió la mujer. -Ey, ¡no pongas esa cara! Te aseguro que cuando lo leas, te va a gustar mucho mas que lo que estas novelitas para niñas podrían jamás.

Ulquiorra dudo, pero decidió darle una oportunidad, que podía perder. Paso rápidamente las hojas, sin molestarse en leer el dialogo de los personajes, aunque noto algo extraño.-Si su tema es el romance, ¿porque solo hay hombres?

-Oh, mi querido Ulqui-chan, el amor tiene muchas formas de expresarse…

Continuo mirando, ahora mas atentamente, pronto notando que las situaciones se iban poniendo mas intimas a medida que el espacio físico entre los dos protagonistas se iba acortando cada ves mas y mas, y mas , y mas y…

-Ulquiorra-san aquí traigo…-Orihime solo alcanzo a vislumbrar un haz rojo mientras el moreno caía de espaldas desangrándose.-¡Ulquiorra-san!

-Ups, creo que no estaba preparado para un lemon, ¡pero si que le gusto!

END

Jaja Rangiku deja de pervertir a Ulquiorra XD el es tan inocente, bueno, lo era.

Si quiren ver algunas de las expresiones de Ulquiorra, aqui les dejo unas pics que son imperdibles, solo borren lo espacios.

La ultima imagen es de Ulquiorra desangrandose XDDDD dios me mata verlo asi XD

http : / gabriel manga . deviantart . com / gallery / ?off set =192# / d2nil4o

Y esta tambien es graciosa, aunque en realidad la idea del fic se me ocurrio antes de ver estas imagenes XD

http : / gabriel manga . deviantart . com / gallery / ?off set =24# / d31p0c8

Ninguna de estas imagenes es mia, es de la gandiosa dibujante Gabrielmanga, que aunque no me guste mucho el Ulquihime, adoro sus dibujos. Ojala disfrutaran el fic y las imagenes, y espero subir nuevos capis de mis fics para antes de navidad, es cuando agarra flojera nos vemos

Miko


End file.
